


The Desire For You, So Selfish

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: the only one to hold you so close and so tight [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Childhood Friends, Closets, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sexual Tension, Top Song Mingi, Vanilla, because i can write vanilla sex, no homo bro - the fic, no real dom/sub roles, seriously, takes place in the same au as, this is literally just "Ily" "Ily2 bro" n one character gets sad about the other saying bro, we love friends in this household, we've got chemistry that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: "Does he? Does Mingi want to kiss Yunho? Oh, he doesn’t know, do humans need air to live? Yunho was Mingi’s best friend, and they’d been that close since pre-school. It was largely their families that brought them together - thanks, rich moms - but the connection they had formed was instant. All their own. And maybe it was true that Mingi felt just a bit more than platonically towards Yunho. Hell, they’d kept this friends with benefits thing going for all of highschool. Four years of Mingi pining after Yunho. Mingi honestly thought that he’d be happier if Yunho was straight. That way, Mingi himself would be nothing more than a hook-up. And he would be able to curb his feelings before they got too out of hand. But alas, life just wanted to fuck Mingi over. Yunho had told him two years ago that he was gay."___________________________________________aka, 'no homo, bro' the fanfic, except they're both gay, and yunho's oblivious. they're also rich and living lavish bc this fic takes place in the same AU as "we've got chemistry, that's all" (and the main events take place on the same day as in wgcta because that's cool) I hope you enjoyyyyyyy~





	The Desire For You, So Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm getting off my lazy ass and writing things a lot, here's a yungi fic i've wanted to write for ages and ages and ages and- you get the point
> 
> basically the boys are just idiots in love and I wanted to write soft love-making for the first time uwuwuwu so this is good !! as a note - I didn't tag this as underage because even though yes, the boys are high-schoolers, I took the author's liberty to fuck around with their birthdays and make them both 18 (international age). But if you still think I should mark this with the underage tag, please tell me in the comments.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy whatever trainwreck this is !!!!

“Mingi, please stop giving me an over-the-pants handjob and just find the phone. We’ve got less than thirty minutes to get to class I think, and if those thirty minutes aren’t spent with your tongue in my mouth, I might start crying.” The lilting melody of Yunho’s whispers showed his teasing, but the undertones of urgency were more than clear.

 

    “Yunho, I-” Mingi sighed, exasperated. He moved his hands away from what must have been the front of Yunho’s pants, slightly embarrassed. Screw Yunho for keeping his phone in his front pockets instead of the back ones, just making life difficult for Mingi when all he wanted to do was find the damn phone so he could turn on the flashlight and make making out a hell of a lot easier. And screw Yunho for making a comment like that, one that had caused a blush to spread from Mingi’s cheeks down his neck. It wasn’t like he’d never gotten Yunho off that way, but he’d always just done so after school. Not during their lunch period. “It’s dark in here, how exactly am I supposed to clearly look around with no light to try and get the light?”

 

    “Okay, you know what? You’re right.” Yunho laced his arms around Mingi’s waist - god, Yunho loved Mingi’s waist; small, lithe, and perfect to press his fingers into when they kissed bruisingly - and pulled him closer. He already started mouthing along the slightly shorter boy’s neck, pressing in chaste kisses as he said, “Forget the light, kiss me now.” Yunho stilled for a moment, pausing his ministrations to ask, “Of course, you know this is all only if you want to, right? Do you…?”

 

    Does he? Does Mingi want to kiss Yunho? Oh, he doesn’t know, do humans need air to live? Yunho was Mingi’s best friend, and they’d been that close since pre-school. It was largely their families that brought them together - thanks, rich moms - but the connection they had formed was instant. All their own. And maybe it was true that Mingi felt just a bit more than platonically towards Yunho. Hell, they’d kept this friends with benefits thing going for all of highschool. Four years of Mingi pining after Yunho. Mingi honestly thought that he’d be happier if Yunho was straight. That way, Mingi himself would be nothing more than a hook-up. And he would be able to curb his feelings before they got too out of hand. But alas, life just wanted to fuck Mingi over. Yunho had told him two years ago that he was gay. On that night, although they were just sixteen, although they were just stupid teenagers with no real ideas of how to go about things, they decided they were both ready to take whatever they had to the next level. Now, don’t get them wrong. Even though it was just two years ago, they were much, much dumber back then. Since that night, they’d only gone as far as messy handjobs when they had enough time to get each other off. But now, in the ending months of their senior year of high school, their time was limited. So it made sense why Yunho was so desperate to pull Mingi in this abandoned supply closet whenever the moment arose, just to have a few minutes for themselves. And even with this mess they’d put themselves in - two gay guys, best friends, friends with benefits - Mingi couldn’t help but look past the chaos and see, well, love. It was sappy, yeah. And it was corny. But Mingi was a hopeless romantic, and there was always that part of him that believed Yunho would eventually ask him out, ask him to be his boyfriend for real. End this sneaking around. Be public. But once again, it was just Mingi’s wishful thinking. He licked his lips for a moment, and maybe it was purposeful. He knew Yunho loved his lips, loved how “pink, plush, and fucking perfect” they were. So maybe Mingi wanted to show them off for a bit. And here’s another maybe - maybe Mingi got so caught up in staring at Yunho’s face, making out the features in the dark he’d long since memorized, to the point where Yunho’s question remained unanswered.

 

    “Mingi, bro, is that a no?” Yunho asked tentatively, his anxiety levels beginning to climb.

 

    “We’ve definitely got less than thirty minutes now…” Mingi mused, smiling as he looked across at Yunho. “So can we start kissing or what?”

 

    “You’re an idiot-” Yunho groaned out through stifled laughter. He wanted to be a little louder, yeah, but school was in session. This was risky. And getting found out like this? Yunho found the prospect absolutely terrifying. He let his hands travel to Mingi’s back, and he slowly rucked up the school issued dress shirt, letting his fingers trace the warm expanse of skin. God, Mingi was beautiful. His skin, his body, his body proportions, his smile, his eyes, his face, his hair, his personality, his sense of humor, his style, his heart. Everything about him was absolutely angelic. And Yunho didn’t know how to say it. So, like always, he gave up and let his body do most of the talking. He absolutely hated being rough with Mingi, felt like the boy deserved the utmost care, and was always gentle with him. Because Mingi deserved it. Mingi deserved the best. And Yunho, as smart as he was, couldn’t understand why Mingi was sticking around with him, someone who was clearly _not_ the best. Yunho also hated rushing things. But time was ticking, and they’d have to make themselves look presentable again before getting out of the closet - pun very much not intended, both boys were out to the school as gay. And most of the student body seemed to think they were dating, even when they clearly weren’t. When it was obvious that he and Mingi were just best friends. The human mind was just a mystery, Yunho thought. It was easy to tell where Mingi’s mouth was, even in the dark. Yunho had years to learn, after all. Leaning forward, pulling Mingi in closer, their mouths connecting… Yunho didn’t want to say that each time they kissed it felt life-changing, because it didn’t. Their kisses weren’t some remarkable discovery - except for the first one, obviously - because they just felt right, like they were meant to happen. That’s what best friends were for, right? Mingi always tasted good. Like _something_ , a combination of some sweetness and whatever amounted to the signature taste of Mingi. Today, Yunho was getting hints of coffee. A bittersweetness. How ironic. Yunho pushed the bitterness away. It didn’t matter.

 

    Yunho allowed for one of his hands to snake up to the back of Mingi’s neck and started to curl his fingers in the strands of hair that had gotten longer, growing out in the recent months. With the loose grip he had, he started to push forward until Mingi’s back was pressed up against the cold walls of the closet. He yelped at the sudden temperature drop, and Yunho took it as the perfect opportunity to lick into Mingi’s mouth. And of course, Mingi had to fucking _whine_ and send coils of heat down Yunho’s spine. Whenever Mingi got a boyfriend, damn, Yunho knew the kid was going to be one lucky guy. Now, as surprising as it sounded, Yunho did in fact have some self control, and he didn’t start grinding against Mingi’s thigh, which had made its way gracefully in between Yunho’s legs. Did he want to? Yes. Hell yes. But was he going to? No. He couldn’t just lose himself that easily. “You’re cute.” Yunho breathed out through kisses, trying to regain any sense of control, because he wasn’t about to let himself to use Mingi’s thigh as a way of getting off. Reason one being that Mingi deserved more than just being used as a toy for someone to blow their load to, and reason two being that, well, having dried cum in his pants was not a sensation Yunho would enjoy feeling. “You have a nice mouth- Really nice. I like it. You’re good, Mingi-yah, so good.”

 

    And that was enough to affect Mingi. His knees almost buckled at the praise, and he had to throw his arms around Yunho’s neck to keep himself upright. Curse Jeong Yunho and his ways of bringing Mingi to his prime point of weakness without trying. Curse him for knowing all the ways to get under Mingi’s skin without any effort. Curse him for being so oblivious to Mingi’s feelings. “So-” Mingi gasped when Yunho lifted his leg just enough so that his knee was able to slide between Mingi’s thighs, rubbing him in a way that made his whole body flare up with a pricking heat. “So are you.” It was in no way a lie. Yunho knew what he was doing - he always did. He exuded confidence, and it made Mingi all the more envious of him. He was always put together, dripping in ice - jewelry, that is - and smiling like the sun had malfunctioned for the day and he had to be the one to provide the earth with light and warmth for the day. Yunho was just… Perfect. And it was so damn annoying. Frustrating. Heart-wrenching, even, when Mingi knew he’d never be with Yunho in the way he wanted. He was stuck on the sidelines, having to just be contented with being Yunho’s best friend. At least he had that, right? At least he was in Yunho’s life. And, as dramatic as Mingi was being, as much as he was cursing his best friend out inside his head, he wouldn’t trade their friendship, their connection, their _anything_ for the world. Yunho was Mingi’s person, and that was that. Mingi always despised getting all sappy, but he knew that deep inside his heart, he and Yunho were soulmates. And sure, maybe what they had would always stay platonic. It would suck - undoubtedly suck - but soulmates didn’t have to be romantic. ‘Trope subversion’, Mingi liked to say.

 

    “Mingi, dude, you seem like you really aren’t feeling it today…” Yunho murmured as he pulled away, removing his hand from Mingi’s hair to wipe the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m your best friend, man, and you know that. I’d never force you into doing something you’re not comfortable with, so please just tell me if you wanna stop.”

 

    Mingi didn’t want to stop. He wanted to stay like this, in Yunho’s arms, protected from the criticizing eyes of the world. Sure, their school had an acceptance policy, all schools had to. But they were graduating in a few months, and then what? They entered the real world. Would the prying, non-progressive eyes of South Korea pull Yunho and Mingi apart? Break whatever this arrangement was up? How much longer did Mingi have left with Yunho… “I guess I’m just lost in my own head…” Mingi admitted, trying to find Yunho’s eyes in the dark. “Why don’t you give me a distraction? Something else to focus on?”

 

    Yunho shivered. Yep. Whoever Mingi ended up dating… Damn the heavens if the lucky one wouldn’t be considered the most privileged guy on the planet. “Okay.” He acceded to Mingi’s request, surging forward once more to connect their lips. Whatever Mingi wanted, Yunho was more than willing to supply. That was what best friends were for. They had a relationship built on mutual support and the willingness to do things for each other. And, even if only for right now, Mingi needed a distraction in the form of Yunho’s mouth, Yunho was happy to oblige. Yunho liked making Mingi happy. His best friend deserved that kind of care and attention. Yunho paused for a few seconds, regaining his breath, and then proceeded to press himself into Mingi’s space, their chests touching and hips aligning. Mingi always liked this, liked the closeness. Yunho had years of experience learning how to bring Mingi to the brink of euphoria, and admittedly, he loved doing so. His best friend deserved to smile, always. And hell, Yunho loved making him smile. So this kind of stuff was easy for Yunho to do. But enough about him. Mingi needed something, so Yunho was determined to do that very something. Yunho’s hips stuttered forward against Mingi’s, and the taller borderline gasped when he _felt_ Mingi, half-hard and tenting his school-issued slacks. Song fucking Mingi… He was going to be the death of someone soon enough. Yunho bit back a groan of his own - this was about making Mingi happy, pleasing Mingi, getting Mingi out of his own head - and pushed his hips forward harder, nipping Mingi’s plush, pink lower lip.

 

    Holy. Fucking. Shit. Mingi was about to cry. And not because of his typical midnight sob stories of “Yunho will never love me”, no, this time it was because something in Yunho had changed - _snapped_ \- and Mingi was getting all the benefits. He’d jerked Yunho off before, a countless amount of times, so he already knew Yunho was big - shy of Mingi’s size by a centimeter or two, but to be fair, Mingi was fucking _huge_ \- but to feel him slowly growing as his grinding against Mingi sped up? It was hot. Sinful. Too fucking sinful, and Mingi started to believe he was getting just a bit lightheaded. “Yunho- If you don’t…” Mingi started, resisting the urge to just drop to his knees and start unbuttoning Yunho’s pants right then and there, even though they’d never gotten to that level of intimacy. “If you don’t stop, I honest to God think I’ll cum in seconds, so please - if you care about my public image in this school - let me cool down-”

 

    Yunho laughed breathily as he let go of Mingi’s waist, making a conscious effort to pull his hips back. “Of course. Your image is important.” But still, he cheekily - _teasingly_ \- leaned down to place a kiss at the base of Mingi’s throat before biting gently down on the sensitive skin. It was one of Mingi’s weak spots, one that Yunho rarely, if ever, utilized. And it was what broke Mingi down, shattering the walls of his long, long harbored crush.

 

    “I love you-” Mingi froze. Horrified. Did he just- Did he _actually_ just- Out loud? To Yunho? Mingi’s knees were about to buckle, and the dizziness was coming back, but this wasn’t the haze from arousal. This was pure panic. Fear. What words sounded similar to ‘I love you’? Would Mingi be able to work up an elaborate lie in time to save his ass? And what was Yunho even thinking? Sure, it was one thing to have your best friend be your friend with benefits. But when that proclaimed friend with benefits revealed feelings that weren’t just platonic lust? So. Many. Fucking. Issues. Yunho could cut Mingi off, cut him out of his life forever. That- That would hurt. That would be _devastating._ That would-

 

    “Yeah, bro, I love you too!” Came Yunho’s enthusiastic reply. “You’re my best friend.”

 

    Oh. Okay. That was- That was fine. That was… That was totally fine. Totally okay. It’s not like Mingi was fighting back tears - thank you, near pitch black darkness of the closet, for helping Mingi out - and resisting the urge to let out an anguished scream of regret. He’d finally confessed his love to Yunho, albeit accidentally. And Yunho had reciprocated the feeling! Platonically. Mingi had gotten friend-zoned. _Bro-zoned,_ apparently, because Jeong fucking Yunho couldn’t be any more of a cliche, now, could he? Mingi had once thought that getting rejected by Yunho would be the worst outcome - and by ‘once’, he meant a few moments ago -, but now? Now he _knew_ that getting friend-zoned was so, so much worse. Although, there was at least one good thing to come out of this crushing defeat - Mingi was no longer sporting a very visible erection, and it was just about time for class.

 

    “You alright, Mingi?” Yunho asked. Mingi could _hear_ the joyous smile he was sporting through his voice. Fuck that. Fuck him. Fuck feelings.

 

    “I’m okay.” Lies. “Thanks for today. We should get out now. It’s almost time for history.” Mingi’s voice was cold.

 

And it made Yunho almost recoil in shock. That wasn’t what Mingi sounded like. Ever. He seemed fine before, but… Yunho frowned. Mingi hurting was never something Yunho liked to see. “Okay, yeah… That, uh, that makes sense.” Things had never - _never_ \- been awkward between the two of them. But now they were. And Yunho - who was already kicking himself in the head for being unaware of the issue, because this was his best friend, his Mingi, so he should be aware - couldn’t understand why.

 

For the next week, they barely spoke. Mingi hadn’t even come over to Yunho’s house on Sunday night like he always did. Mingi was hurting, so he did what he always did when he was hurting - he took it out on other people. He’d shut himself off, even came close to failing a test because he was too pissed off at the world to study. And he couldn’t even be mad at Yunho, as much as he wanted to. A person’s feelings were what they were. And that was that. And to not respect someone’s feelings, especially just to benefit yourself? That was disgusting, despicable, and something Mingi would never do. He was just mad at Yunho’s _feelings,_ because he wanted to be in Yunho’s life romantically. Besides - why would Yunho ever like him? He wasn’t the smartest, he was lanky, his body was too sharp in some spots and too round in others. And by god, do _not_ get Mingi started on his face. Sure, people told him he was pretty, in a ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ sense. But Mingi never believed it. He was plagued with mild acne, he thought his mouth was too big, his eyes too small. Nobody would want a boyfriend who looked like he did. Not when they could do so much better; Yunho especially. And yeah, maybe he cried a little over the course of the past week. A lot. Half of it was from sadness, from the painful sting of rejection, but the other half was from the previously mentioned anger. Mingi knew he was being irrational - he had worried about Yunho cutting him out of his life when it was Mingi himself that was doing some self-isolation. He knew he was even affecting Yunho, especially when the next morning after the “incident”, Mingi had walked into the classroom and sat down on the opposite side of the room without so much as a wave of acknowledgement to Yunho. He knew he was being stupid, knew he was hurting Yunho, but a part of him didn’t want to stop. The petty part, that was. The part that, after talking to another one of his close friends - a boy named San who never went wrong with advice - was pushed out of commission. Yunho didn’t deserve Mingi’s anger - feelings were feelings. And it sucked when they weren’t what you wanted, but they were valid. Valid, and meant to be respected. So exactly a week later, Mingi had swallowed the remains of his anger and started talking more and more to Yunho. And god, seeing the blinding smile that had crossed his face like the breaking of dawn when Mingi sat next to him during their first class with a friendly “How’ve you been, Yunho?” made Mingi’s heart swell - even if he didn’t want it to.

  
“I’m-” Yunho faltered. As much as it pained him to say it, he hadn’t been expecting Mingi to actually talk to him all that much today, if it all. In the past seven days, Yunho had been lonelier than he’d ever been in his time knowing Mingi. And not just in the physical way, even though they hadn’t given each other so much as a peck on the cheek since Mingi said ‘I love you’ and Yunho called him ‘bro’. Fucking _‘bro’._ He felt emotionally alone. Mingi had started to avoid him, and Yunho had absolutely nobody to talk to about the darkest parts of his life that nobody, save for Mingi, knew. 

When his older sister came home drunk, he couldn’t rant to Mingi the next day about how tired he was because he’d been kept awake by the fighting and screaming of his sister and parents. He felt absolutely terrible about the whole… _situation_ of the week before, especially after figuring out the cause of Mingi’s sadness - Yunho himself. He had been ranting to San about how upset he was because he felt like he had been ruining his and Mingi’s entire years of friendship by doing something he couldn’t figure out, and it led to him explaining the whole situation to San. The closet hook-ups, the ‘I love you’, everything. San had just sat there, in near shock for a moment. He was one of the most perceptive people Yunho knew, so seeing him so surprised was odd. He and Mingi must have really hidden their… encounters well. San had been quiet for a moment. Pensive. Contemplative. And then his eyes lit up. He’d asked Yunho to try and relive the events of that day - _how_ exactly did Mingi say ‘I love you? Was it in a friendly way? A brotherly way? Or was it something else entirely? _Romantic?_ Yunho had paled when he realized the true nature of Mingi’s confession. It wasn’t supposed to be a brotherly-type profession of love. Mingi had told Yunho he loved him. _Romantically_ loved him. And Yunho had played it off like it was nothing. Because he was dense. Because he was a fucking dumbass. Mingi liked him, yes, but did he like Mingi? He _thought_ so, he guessed, but he’d never really tried to think about Mingi in that way, not when he knew the other boy was so far out of his league. But once he had left San’s house, on the walk back to his own, he tried to think about Mingi in that light. Yunho had been surprised to find out that it was an easy feat. Mingi knew more about his life than his own family did. Mingi had been Yunho’s first kiss. First _everything,_ really, even though he hadn’t gone further than an occasional handjob. Mingi was just… Mingi. Yunho’s best friend. Yunho’s best friend who loved Yunho in a romantic way. It had been the night before - a particularly rough one - where Yunho was still awake by the time it reached half past three in the morning, the screams of his family echoing in his ears. It finally ended with _someone_ slamming the door and driving away, but Yunho had no idea who it was or where they went. He’d been lying awake, alone, in his bed, hugging his pillows because he had no one else. He couldn’t call Mingi. For one, he’d been avoiding Yunho all week, who’s to say he would have picked up a phone call from someone he didn’t want to speak to? And for two, Yunho wouldn’t want to wake Mingi up. Mingi didn’t deserve to have that happen to him, especially when it was a problem Yunho could face on his own. It was the night where Yunho finally had his moment of realization. He loved Mingi too. He had realized upon the slam of the front door, where his already shaking body jumped in fear, that he wanted someone with him. He wanted Mingi, and not just to distract him. He wanted Mingi because he was Yunho’s comfort spot. He wanted Mingi because he was soft giggles and bright smiles and warm hugs and strong support that always knew how to make Yunho smile. He wanted Mingi because Yunho loved him. Romantically. All the hours spent thinking about how whoever ended up dating Mingi was going to be the luckiest guy in the world was his brain trying to tell him he wanted to be that lucky guy. Last year, when another guy - one from the wrong side of tracks at that - got close to asking Mingi out, the surge inside of Yunho’s heart wasn’t just protection - it was jealousy, too. He loved Mingi. He wanted to date Mingi. And because Yunho was critically horrendous at interpreting his own feelings, he might have just royally screwed up the only chance he got. “I’m okay, I think. I guess. I’m fine. Yeah.”

****

“You don’t sound fine.” Mingi noted, a shadow falling over his face. Had his avoiding Yunho made him that upset? “You know if there’s anything going on, you can tell me, right?” Mingi looked genuinely concerned as he placed his hand on Yunho’s shoulder, Yunho had to fight back the urge to lean desperately into the touch, had to fight the urge to tell Mingi everything - how much of a moron he was, how apologetic he was. But he couldn’t. Not with so many people around. “Yunho. You’re my best friend. I’m here for you, and I always will be.”

****

“Can I talk to you after school today? I promise, it’ll be quick, and then you can go on and do whatever. I just want one chance to talk.” Yunho had to talk slowly and carefully to not have his voice crack or get choked up.

****

“One chance?” Mingi sounded bewildered. Where was all this coming from? Did Yunho think Mingi was trying to end their friendship? “Yunho-” Mingi was cut off by the ringing of the bell.

****

The next time they should have seen each other was lunch, but Yunho was nowhere to be found. Mingi had started getting legitimately worried. Never in his life had Yunho sounded so… Mingi didn’t know- Desperate? Ashamed? Whatever it was, it was giving Yunho’s voice an ugly color. And ‘ugly’ belonged _nowhere_ near Yunho. Ever. Mingi had shoveled his sandwich down at record-speed, and shrugged on his backpack in a desperate search for Yunho. And he just… wasn’t there. He wasn’t in any of the bathrooms Mingi checked, he wasn’t in their closet. He wasn’t in the detention room, the guidance office, the library. He was M.I.A. It was weird. And even weirder - during chemistry, their last period, Yunho was there like he hadn’t mysteriously vanished just three periods earlier. And even stranger, he walked up to Mingi like nothing was wrong, wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and declared - loudly at that - “C’mon, bro, you’re giving me a good grade.”

****

Chemistry was actually going quite smoothly. That was, until a boy named Kang Yeosang - Yunho and Mingi’s shared best friend - decided to pull a classic Kang Yeosang move, and be a clumsy dipshit. Mingi and Yunho had taken care of things quite smoothly, grabbing an already scowling Yeosang by one arm each and dragging him outside the classroom before slamming him against the locker and starting their interrogation. It had seemed that Yeosang knew exactly what to say to raise the tension between Yunho and Mingi, albeit unknowingly, with his comments like “How the fuck would you know what liking someone looks like?” and “You’ve been single all your life.” Thanks, Yeosang. When the shorter boy had given up on fighting back against Mingi and Yunho with his scowls and empty threats, the taller two quietly said their goodbyes and began to walk away. As they did, Yunho slowly wrapped his arm around Mingi’s waist, and then slid it down until his hand slipped inside the back pocket of Mingi’s jeans. Mingi tensed as Yunho’s eyes rapidly darted the halls looking for any sign of a kid exiting their class. Yunho quickly looked down at his watch. “Ten minutes ‘til class is over.” Yunho’s voice was deathly quiet, even though they were out of earshot of Yeosang. “Can we start talking now.”

****

“Yeah-” Mingi said hurriedly, a feeling of anxiety already creeping up in his stomach. “Tell me whatever you need to.”

****

“I-” Yunho retracted his hand and spun to face Mingi. They were on approximately the same height level, so Yunho only had to look straight across to make direct eye contact with Mingi. “I…” He tried again, unable to decide where he wanted to take his long-winded explanation. “I’m so fucking sorry-”

****

“Wha-” Mingi started to ask, his head already tilting to the side in confusion.

****

“I’m such a fucking idiot and I’m dense and stupid and horrifically unaware of my own feeling and how to interpret them but I do now and I just- I’m sorry-” On ‘sorry’, Yunho’s voice broke. He squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his face in Mingi’s neck, body shaking. “I don’t deserve someone like you, as a friend or more than that.” Yunho’s voice was muffled, but Mingi could understand. His arms lifted to wrap around Yunho, rubbing his back in a way he hoped was comforting. “You’re kind, you’re selfless, you’re generous, you’re hilarious… You’re fucking beautiful - inside and out. And I hurt you. Because I’m fucking idiotic and clearly don’t understand social cues. And, I- I understand if you want to start distancing yourself from me. But I just want you to know I’m sorry. And I want you to know that I love you. Not just in the you’re my best friend way. In the I want to date you way.”

****

This. This wasn’t happening. Was it? Mingi felt for a moment like he couldn’t breathe. Yunho loved him. In a ‘be my boyfriend’ way. Mingi didn’t answer verbally. He couldn’t; his head was still spinning from Yunho’s confession. So instead, he pulled Yunho back to eye level, and kissed him. His lips were strangely salty, and that’s when it dawned on Mingi - Yunho was, or at least had been, crying. That’s why he wasn’t looking straight at Mingi for the large part of his confession. He didn’t want Mingi to see him cry. Mingi’s hands balled into fists in the material of Yunho’s uniform as he tried to pull Yunho impossibly close.

****

“I love you, too, Yunho.” Mingi whispered, cool breath fanning out against Yunho’s lips. “But you already knew that.” Yunho laughed, then, and it made a smile like a sunbeam form on Mingi’s face. His mini mission had been completed - to make Yunho laugh, because a crying Yunho was not one he was interested in seeing. “Are you okay now?” He questioned genuinely.

****

“I… I think so.” Yunho began tentatively, hands coming up to his face to wipe at his eyes. “I think so. But, um, one more thing?” Mingi nodded, egging Yunho on. “Would you be my boyfriend…?”

****

Mingi paused for a moment, a deafening silence filling the empty hall. “Yeah, bro, I’ll be your boyfriend!” Mingi whisper-shouted enthusiastically. “You’re my best friend.”

****

“I-” Yunho stammered, almost reeling from the shock that _holy shit, Mingi said yes, Mingi said yes, Mingi said yes._ “I hate you-”

****

“No, you don’t. You love me.” Came Mingi’s arrogant reply.

****

“Yes…” Yunho said softly. “I do.”

****

“I know we haven’t…” Mingi trailed off. “You know, hooked up in a little while. But, I, uh- Do you wanna maybe possibly go further…?”

****

“How- How far?” Yunho choked out, blood already flowing to his cheeks in a hot flush. “Like, all the way? Are you sure you aren’t just on an emotional high because we’re boyfriends now?”

****

“Yunho. I am eighteen and quite capable of making educated decisions regarding my sex life - even though it’s currently non-existent. If you’re asking if I want to have sex with you, yeah. I do. But the final decision is yours, and you know that. Consent comes from both parties.

****

“I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you-” Yunho breathed out, gazing at Mingi with so much wonder, it looked like there were stars in his eyes. “But- Yes. I wanna…”

****

“Really?” Mingi giggled. “What? Big, strong Yunho can’t say ‘sex’?”

****

“Oh, shut up-” Yunho grumbled, his cheeks flaring hotter. “Yes, Mingi. I want to have sex with you. I wanna take that next step. With you. Only you. Because I trust you. And I love you. My boyfriend.”

****

“Cute, you’re too cute.” Mingi grabbed Yunho’s hand and started swinging their hands between the two of them. “The school nurses have stuff, if you wanna get theirs and head to the c-”

****

“Song Mingi.”

****

“Yes?”

****

“We aren’t losing our virginity in a fucking closet. Come home with me? My parents left for god knows how long, my sister’s probably doing some college thing, and my brother goes over to his girlfriend’s house each Friday. We’ll be alone. Have a bed. Much more comfortable, don’t you think?”

****

“That… That sounds better. Much better.” Mingi’s heart was racing. Because holy fucking shit, he was about to fuck - or get fucked by, he didn’t entirely care all that much - Yunho. His boyfriend. Jeong Yunho, his boyfriend, wanted to have sex with him. Was _going_ to have sex with him. They were giggly the entire twenty minute walk to Yunho’s house, holding hands and sneaking kisses when no civilians were around, their pulses pounding at the speed of light. Actually making it inside took a little longer than expected; Yunho’s hands were shaking to the point that he couldn’t punch the four-digit code in correctly the first time. When he finally unlocked the door, the two tumbled wordlessly into the empty house. Yunho made sure to shut and lock the door behind him - mortified of what would happen if someone did happen to come home - before taking Mingi’s hand and running up the two flights of stairs to get to his bedroom. Yunho tried to open the door at first, but stopped trying to be so urgent when Mingi grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the dark oak, leaning in to kiss him breathless. And by god, breathless he was. Mingi’s lips were _made_ for kissing. He knew how to work them to take Yunho apart, little by little, until Yunho was clawing at his clothed back, hips stuttering up against Mingi’s.

****

“Okay- Okay. We gotta… Gotta go inside. Bed. Room.” Yunho stammered, hand moving aimlessly to try and find the doorknob. Mingi laughed as he pulled away, allowing Yunho to regain enough sense to successfully open this door - and this time, it was on the first try. Yunho waited for Mingi to enter before silently closing the door and locking it. The small click of the lock sent a shiver down his spine. This was it. This was happening. “You know you can sit down, right?”

****

Mingi nodded, plopping himself down on Yunho’s bed. It was a four-post bed, king sized, with black sheets and a navy blue comforter. Solid, sleek, bordering on elegant. Yunho thought Mingi sitting on it made the piece of furniture look even better. “Are you coming over too? Or are you just gonna stay by the wall the whole time?”

****

“You’re insufferable, Mingi, I just wanted to ask you whether or not you wanted the lights on or not. Just wanna make you comfortable…” Yunho’s blush still hadn’t left him, his hand wavering over the light switch.

****

“Like I said earlier,” Mingi began. “Cute. And, uh, I guess maybe have them dimmed? I feel like blasting bright light would be weird, but I still wanna see you. My beautiful boyfriend.”

****

Yunho’s smile made it look like he was glowing. He fiddled with his light switch until the room had a dim glow about it, and then he walked over towards Mingi. Slowly. Mingi was still sitting on the edge, his long legs hanging over the side, and Yunho made it his business to fit between those legs, draping his arms around Mingi’s neck. When they both leaned in, the kiss was slow. Sweet. Deep and passionate instead of just heated and rushed. When Mingi gently ran his hands down Yunho’s spine, the boy shivered, trying to press himself closer to Mingi. He kept pushing forward, more and more so until Mingi took the hint and leaned backwards until his back was pressed flush against the blankets, Yunho on top of him. “This looks like an uncomfortable position…” Yunho mused, shifting to lift himself off of Mingi. “My bed’s big. So fully get yourself on it so I can get myself on you.” Mingi laughed as he kicked off his shoes, pushing himself backwards until his body was entirely on the soft mattress, looking up at Yunho with a light in his eyes. And Yunho stared back. Mingi was absolutely ethereal. An angel in human form. And Yunho still felt terrible about the week before. “Is- Is there anything I can do for you to make up for this past week? I know it’s largely over and done with - we’re boyfriends now for god’s sake - but I still feel so bad about it…”

****

“For starters,” Mingi contemplated, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Don’t talk about last week. It’s a huge boner killer. And secondly… Can I blow you?”

****

Yunho promptly started choking on the air. “C-Can you- I mean- If you want to-” He cleared his throat for a moment, eyes still bugging out. He continued quietly. “I meant, like, if there was anything _I_ could do for _you,_ Mingi.”

****

“Let me clarify, then. Can you let me blow you?” Mingi cut Yunho off once more before he had the chance to start choking again. “I’ve realized over the years that I’m a lot more into giving than I am receiving. Plus, since last year I’ve always had the idea of giving you head but never asked… So, uh, can I?”

****

“You-” Yunho was still floundering for words. “You really want to?”

****

“No, Yunho, I just offered because I didn’t want t- Of course I want to! That is why I asked. Because I want to. Now, will you let me?”

****

“I- Yeah. Yes. _Please,_ yes.” Yunho licked his lips, refusing to make eye contact with Mingi.

****

“Well, we gotta get you worked up to it, don’t we?” Mingi teased, laughing when Yunho smacked his shoulder. “C’mere, I wanna make out with you more.”

****

“Wow, Mingi,” Yunho started to deadpan. “You’re so good at dirty talk. I’m practically about to explode.”

****

Mingi faked a loud moan then, looking at Yunho with mischief. “Oh, Yunho, please, babe… Let me take you apart with my tongue, get you choked up with pleasure and euphoria, and have you cum from just my words.”

****

“You’re so gross.” Yunho complained through laughter, pulling Mingi up to a seated position and moving over his lap to straddle him. “Remind me again why I love you?”

****

Mingi locked his arms around Yunho’s waist, holding him down as he rolled his hips up. The surprised gasp turned to a whine that Yunho let out as a result was positively sinful. “Because you do. Now kiss me, dumbass.” So Yunho did. He kissed Mingi with all he had, losing himself in the way Mingi worked his mouth in tandem with his hips. They both also lost their shirts in the process, taking the time to peel the clothes off slowly, kissing all the exposed skin that was revealed. Although, their jeans had started to get uncomfortably tight, and Yunho wanted to change that. While Mingi was working on sucking bruise after bruise into Yunho’s throat, Yunho whined - pleaded - for the chance to rid themselves of their pants because, wow, it was getting really painful. So they broke apart for a moment, all shy giggles as they took their jeans off hurriedly, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Slowly, Mingi traced his fingertips across the waistband of Yunho’s grey boxers. “Can I…?”

****

Yunho was almost frozen in slight fear. Sure, Mingi had jerked him off a few times, but they’d never been fully undressed when that happened. To be under that level of scrutiny… It was almost scary. “I’m not attractive.” He stated plain and simple. Mingi practically glared at him.

****

“You are fucking gorgeous, you asshole. And I’m not going to let you think of yourself in any other way. Now, because I think you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever met, can I take these off?”

****

Yunho’s heart was pounding. “Yeah. But- you too? Please?”

****

“Of course, baby.” Mingi said, delighted at how Yunho shivered at the usage of the pet name. He lifted his hips off the mattress to slowly drag his boxers down his body, conscious of the way Yunho was regarding him with wide eyes. “See?” Mingi’s tone was encouraging as he finished stripping himself of the garment. “Nothing to be scared of. Especially in front of me. I’d never judge you, and you know that.”

****

“Take them off. Please.” Yunho’s short statements were clipped. Mingi nodded, moved closer, and waited for Yunho to lift his hips so that he could slowly - teasingly - finish undressing him.

****

“Pretty…” Mingi murmured, eyes flitting back up to Yunho’s face.

****

“Don’t call my dick pretty-” Yunho whined, embarrassment flushing his ears a deep red.

****

“But then I’d be lying.” Stated Mingi, beckoning for Yunho to sit towards the edge of the bed. “It’s pretty, and I want it in my mouth.”

****

“You are going to be the death of me.” Yunho shakily stated, following Mingi’s gesture and sitting at the edge, his legs hanging off. Mingi got off the bed silently before lowering himself to his knees in front of Yunho, slowly pushing the boy’s legs apart. The thought of ‘pretty’ flashed across his mind again, and Mingi still agreed. Yunho was well-endowed, definitely. And it wasn’t just his size that was impressive; his cock had a curve that could almost be considered delicate, his whole length flushed the prettiest of pinks.

****

“You are so fucking pretty, Yunho…” Mingi’s brain felt like it was a broken record, but hey, it was the truth. Slowly, while looking up at Yunho through his long eyelashes, Mingi bent forwards, lips dangerously close to the head of Yunho’s cock. “You know I’ve never done this before, right?”

****

“Fuck, Mingi, I don’t _care,_ please just get on with it-” Yunho implored, trying not to instinctively squeeze his legs shut.

****

“Are you that impatient already?” Mingi’s tone was light. Yunho had started to fire back a rebuttal, but his snappy statement devolved into a whiny ‘Mingi’ when Mingi darted his tongue out and lazily started circling the head of his cock. The taste was a bit foreign to Mingi - it was warm and heady, and a little salty and bitter from the few drops of precum that had beaded at the tip. But damn if he didn’t like it. He inhaled deeply through his nose before lowering his gaze from Yunho’s eyes as he slowly started to work his mouth down his boyfriend’s - god, Mingi would never get tired of saying _boyfriend_ \- length. He was inexperienced, sure, but he must have been doing something right, at least judging by Yunho’s choked off cries of Mingi’s name. His legs were shaking as he balled his fists in his bedsheets, resisting the urge to buck up into the heat of Mingi’s mouth. Yunho had no idea what the ‘optimal blowjob’ was supposed to be, this was his first time getting one. But goddamnit, he didn’t knew if anything could beat this. The noises Mingi was making, low grunts that sent vibrations up Yunho’s steadily leaking cock, and the hot wetness of it all was making Yunho dizzy with the pleasure.

****

“Mingi- Mingi, please-” Yunho didn’t know what he was asking for. Maybe he was begging for mercy, because the way Mingi had swallowed him down to the base, throat contracting around the head of his cock, was bordering on too much. Whoever was responsible for blessing Mingi to not have a gag reflex, Yunho wanted to deliver them a handwritten thank you card. Yunho didn’t know when his eyes had closed, but they shot open when Mingi moaned, deep and loud. When he said he was more into giving, damn, he really hadn’t been kidding. Yunho felt dirty - everything was wet and messy, and it was sticking him inside a cloudy haze of pleasure - but so, so _good._ “H-How, ah- How is this your first ti- _holy shit, Mingi-_ time?” Yunho asked through his whines.

****

Mingi, as to be expected, didn’t answer. He did, however, pull back to suckle on just the sensitive head of Yunho’s cock, wet sounds filling the room and drawing high-pitched keens from the back of Yunho’s throat. Spit dribbled from the corners of Mingi’s mouth down the shaft of Yunho’s cock, and it pooled around the thick base before dripping down to his balls, and holy fucking shit, if Mingi didn’t stop in the next few seconds, Yunho was undoubtedly going to cum. He made this sentiment known to Mingi, who stifled his laughter as he pulled off and looked back up at Yunho, but not before giving the tip of Yunho’s cock a soft kiss, gathering up any remnants of precum on his tongue. “How was it?” Fuck. Mingi’s voice was deeper than normal. Raspy, even. And his already pillowy, plush lips were red and swollen, puffing them up more. And with his hair ruffled, naked on his knees, spit still on his mouth and chin… He was the human personification of _sin._

****

“That- I-” Yunho couldn’t collect his thoughts. “Get back up here so we can figure out who’s fucking who because that was so, so good and I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.” Yunho’s chest - flushed rosy like the rest of him - was heaving. Mingi couldn’t fight back the soft smirk that formed on his face as he stretched out his legs, picking himself up off the lush, carpeted floor to sit back down on the bed. He could see the wheels turning in Yunho’s mind, see that he wanted to say something, so he waited patiently until Yunho finally mustered up the confidence to speak. “You… Y’know, you said you didn’t like receiving as much as you did giving… Does- Does that mean you wanna fuck me?”

****

Holy. Fucking. _Fuck._ Jeong fucking Yunho. Nobody should have the right to sound so sweet and pure when that filth was falling out of their mouth. Yunho… Yunho was a paradox, apparently. The impossible that Mingi was blessed to have. “I’m fine with either, but if I’m taking you I’m gonna need a lot of prep-work. I’ve never done anything with my ass before.”

****

“I fingered myself last night-” Yunho confessed in a whisper, his eye contact with Mingi falling. “I’m, I’m… I’m more ‘ready’, I guess, if you wanna top me. In the sense of, like, I’ve had things in my ass before. Still gonna need prep though.”

****

Mingi made a sound that was something akin to what he’d sound like if the air got punched out of him. “Yeah- Fuck, yeah, okay. That works. That’s good. Great. Fantastic-”

****

A cheerful smile came back to Yunho’s face as his worries started dissipating. “Enough with the synonyms- Let me get my stuff, I’m impatient and want your fingers.”

****

“When did- When did you even start-” Mingi’s brain was still stuck on Yunho’s quiet confession. When had Yunho started? Had he only ever used his fingers? And god- Why was the image Mingi’s horny, feral brain conjuring so fucking hot?

****

“Few months ago,” Yunho said, seemingly more at ease. He’d reached over to the middle drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He ripped one of the singular packets off and tossed it at Mingi with a quick ‘here’. “Only ever used my hand though. So, uh, what kind of preferences do you have with this? Like, do you wanna get me ready or just have me do it myself? And are there any positions that would make you the most comfortable?” He asked, setting the bottle of lube down on the mattress next to him.

****

“I want my fingers in you-” Mingi blurted, completely unabashed. “And I want you on your back, if that’s good with you. Wanna see you when we do it.”

****

“When we do ‘it’?” Yunho teased, grabbing for the lube to twist off the cap, letting it fall soundlessly against the bed. “And this is coming from the one who teased me about getting embarrassed - one time - about asking if you wanted to have sex with me?”

****

Mingi flushed, but grabbed Yunho by the chin - gently, delicately, like Yunho was a prized piece of porcelain - and stared at him. “I want you on your back so I can look into your eyes as I’m seated deep inside of you, because I want to see first-hand how good I’m making you feel.”

****

“O-Oh.” Yunho’s face wasn’t just pink anymore. It was red. Deep red, and it made Mingi smile and lean in to place kisses all over the apples of his soft cheeks. “Okay. Yeah. Okay. I- It’ll be easier to prep me if I’m on my stomach, so, uh, I’m gonna… gonna do that. Yeah.” Yunho nodded to nobody in particular before he swiveled himself around to lay on his stomach, pushing his hips back and up. “Just, uh, get the lube - a lot of it, please - and go slow. One finger at a time. This isn’t to get me off, remember? You’re just getting me ready. Because your dick is fucking huge and I’m still not entirely sure if I can take all of it.”

****

“You have before!” Mingi protested teasingly, taking the bottle into his hands and pouring out some of the contents into his hand and all over his fingers. He might have used more than what was needed, even though Yunho had told him to use a lot. But who cares, Mingi now knew first-hand from sucking Yunho off that he liked it wet and messy.

****

“I’ve ‘taken it’ in my hand, dumbass!” Yunho shouted back through his laughter, turning his head over his shoulder. “Not up my ass! Those are two very different places!”

****

“Oh, stop yelling at me and let me get you ready.” Mingi - childishly - stuck his tongue out at Yunho, who finally turned back around, still snickering at Mingi. “I’m going to start now.” He announced in a matter that was almost stately.

****

“Are you gonna give me a countdown, too, babe?” Yunho’s voice was muffled, but his sarcastic teasing and anxious excitement was clear throughout.

****

“Just tell me if I’m going too fast? Please, Yunho? I know it’s my first time, but it’s yours too, and I want you enjoying yourself. I want this to be good for you. I want to be good for you.”

****

“Mingi, you’re the fucking sweetest and cutest and I love you so much, but please, hurry up because fuck, ever since you got your mouth around me I’ve been on the edge and I- oh, god-” Yunho cut himself off with a whine as he felt the first of Mingi’s fingers push into his hole. His hands were bigger, yes, but there was something about another person’s hands that Yunho realized he really liked. The uncertainty of it all, not knowing when the person was going to move… It was intoxicating. Yunho fell silent, save for slight gasps and moans as Mingi slowly worked his first finger inside. He was moving at a snail’s pace - even pulled out at one point to pour some more of the lube on his hand - and it was tantalizing to Yunho, who choked out a “Please, another- I want- I can take another now, Mingi, please…”

****

“You’re doing so good for me, Yunho…” Mingi reassured as he hesitantly slipped in a second finger, using his free hand to soothingly rub over Yunho’s hips. “You look so good like this. Beautiful, and for my eyes only.” Yunho moaned loudly at that, his eyes closing as he pushed his hips back into the touch, body craving to take in more and more of Mingi. Slowly, Mingi started scissoring his fingers - thank you, big sister, for sharing way too much information about how sex worked to Mingi last year - moving them deftly inside of Yunho, lazily working him open. Mingi felt himself getting harder - somehow, although it didn’t feel possible - from hearing the small noises of pleasure Yunho was releasing every time he pumped his fingers inside. “How many fingers do you need me to get you up to?” When Yunho could only answer in a strangled moan, Mingi stilled his fingers. “Yunho, baby, I need you to talk to me. Please.”

****

“Four. Need four.” Yunho spoke through gritted teeth. “I can’t do the third yet, I- Not ready yet, but, _fuck,_ speed up a little?”

****

Mingi pressed a soft kiss against the small of Yunho’s back before responding. “Of course. I want you to keep talking to me though, need to know how you feel.” He said softly but firmly, letting the pace of his two fingers increase by the slightest amount. He got a bit nervous after hearing Yunho’s breath hitch, but when it turned into an elongated whine, followed by a plea for another finger, the heat was back in Mingi’s stomach. He kept a firm hold on Yunho’s hips as his third finger breached his entrance, making sure the boy wasn’t able to push back on his fingers to take in more of the feeling and risk hurting himself. The air was mostly filled with heavy breathing now, as opposed to playful banter, and the silence admittedly did make Mingi feel a little squeamish. His eyes flickered down to where his fingers were pressed into Yunho, moving slowly in and out, and god, was it a sight. To not only feel Yunho clenching down around his fingers, but to see it? Coupled with watching the excess lube drip down and fall in droplets against the bed, and added to how Mingi had the perfect angle to watch the steadily forming beads of precum appear at the slit of Yunho’s cock… Mingi wanted to save this view in his mind forever. And then more.

****

“Okay.” Yunho’s voice was shaky, but full of conviction. “Fourth finger. Last one. I’m ready. I promise, please, I need it Mingi, please-”

****

“Hey, hey…” Mingi started to console Yunho, whose legs were now visibly shaking. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. How are you feeling?” He asked tentatively, the tip of his fourth finger pushing itself inside of Yunho, opening him up and stretching him out.

****

“Good, good, fuck, Mingi, Mingi-yah, my god, feels so good-” Yunho was babbling, almost past the point of coherency, one of his hands reaching underneath him to desperately fist his cock, squeezing tightly to stave off his impending orgasm. After a few minutes of breathy pleas and cries of Mingi’s name, Yunho fell silent for a moment before saying, “Okay. I’m good. I’m ready…” He pushed himself up, Mingi’s fingers slipping out of his hole with a wet squelch, and turned around to sit facing Mingi, who was staring at his lube-slathered hand in bewilderment, almost as if he couldn’t believe that had just been inside of Yunho. “Are you?”

****

It took a while for Mingi to answer, before a soft “Yes.” fell from his lips. He grabbed the foil packet next to him, tearing it open to pull out the condom. He was about to put it on before Yunho reached over, taking it in his hand.

****

“I haven’t gotten to touch you in ages,” He explained as he rolled the protection down Mingi’s length. Mingi hissed at the contact, a low groan rumbling in his throat. “Wanted to have this one thing before you go inside…” Pouring some of the lube out into his palm, Yunho wrapped his hand around Mingi’s cock, spreading the lube around in quick strokes that had Mingi throwing his head back and letting his moans increase in pitch and frequency. “Alright.” He said, retracting his hand and reaching behind him to get one of his pillows to place under his hips as he lied down flat on his back. Looking up at Mingi with stars in his eyes, he nodded, saying, “I’m ready when you are.”

****

“This is really happening.” Mingi breathed out, his heart pounding in his chest. “Talk to me the entire time okay? I don’t want to hurt you…”

****

“I know, baby. I trust you, okay? I trust you with my life, and I love you so, so much. I’m going to talk to you, I’m going to let you know how I’m feeling, but you need to do the same for me.”

****

Mingi closed his eyes for half a second before opening them, a newfound fire in his eyes. He bent down to capture Yunho’s lips in a soft kiss, breathing out a quiet “I love you.” and intertwining one of their hands. With his free hand, Mingi guided the head of his cock towards Yunho’s hole, and holy mother of fucking _god,_ Mingi thought he was going to cum the moment his tip pressed against Yunho and felt how he was slowly starting to open up upon feeling that pressure. “Fuck, Yunho- Look at me, baby, please-”

****

“Yeah, I know, I’m right here, I’m- _Fuck,_ oh my god-” Yunho’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as Mingi started to carefully push in. “H-How-” Yunho started through heavy breaths. “How fucking far in are you, holy shit-”

****

Mingi took a moment to look down towards where his and Yunho’s bodies were connecting, and regretted it, because holy shit, nothing had the right to be as hot as his cock slowly slipping inside of Yunho. His boyfriend. “Not much…” He said, not knowing how to take Yunho’s groan of frustration.

****

“I’m literally going to break in half because of you, my god-” Yunho laughed as he tried to relax his muscles, squeezing Mingi’s hand hard to relieve some of the subtle discomfort.

****

“How are you feeling?” Mingi asked through a tight-lipped grimace, controlling his hormones and fighting back the urge to give in to his hormones and fully bury himself into Yunho’s tight heat - maybe after a few months of being together they’d get to the point where Mingi would be able to slide all of himself into Yunho in one thrust; that would be so fucking hot - because there was no way in hell he’d do something like that. “Does it hurt?”

****

“Honestly?” Began Yunho, his exhale coming out as a violent shudder. “It doesn’t _hurt_  so much as it’s just a really constant pressure. Throbbing pressure, might I add.” With the hand that wasn’t already intertwined with Mingi’s, Yunho reached up to run his fingers through Mingi’s hair, ruffling the soft waves. “I’m fine, love. You can go in more, just not super fast. You won’t break me.” Yunho smiled cheekily, and as an afterthought, added, “We’ll work up to that.” 

Mingi practically whined as he nodded, pushing in the slightest bit more, making sure to go deathly slow. “Don’t start giving me ideas about fuckin’ _breaking_ you when I’m not even halfway inside you for the first time-” Mingi playfully warned, sharing a smile with Yunho.

****

“Not even halfway?” Yunho whined throwing his head back against the mattress in a truly melodramatic fashion. “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking huge-”

****

“Do you have a size kink or something?” Mingi asked as he stilled his slow movements, genuinely interested in whatever Yunho’s response might be. “You’ve mentioned how big I am li-”

****

“Mingi. _Please,_ for the love of god, stop _stopping_ and just get inside of me and fuck the fucking _fuck_ out of me, and we can talk about kinks after. Thank you.” Yunho sounded breathless, his hand holding Mingi’s in a death grip.

****

Mingi giggled - because he somehow deemed that appropriate for the situation. “So, in other words, you’re desperate and want me to hurry up?”

****

“Just… Don’t stop anymore - unless I ask you - until you’re all the way in. And the biggest thing, I guess…” Yunho delivered another tight squeeze to Mingi’s hand. “Don’t stop holding my hand. Please.”

****

“You’re the fucking cutest, how?” Mingi wondered aloud. He noted how Yunho hummed contentedly to the small praise instead of keening in slight discomfort when Mingi pushed himself further, and vowed to keep running his mouth, if only to make Yunho comfortable. “I mean it, baby. You’re adorable in everything you do. Your cute little smile, cute mannerisms. Everything… it’s just… angelic.” Mingi paused to look down - he was closer to being fully seated inside Yunho as opposed to halfway, so that was good - and breathe. “You’re my angel, baby.”

****

Yunho whimpered at Mingi’s words, face flushing the most elegant of reds. “I’m- I’m not c-” Yunho cut himself off with the loudest moan Mingi had ever heard from him, his voice breaking on the end of it, accompanied by a hissed curse and small mewl of Mingi’s name. “Fuck, holy shit, fuck, oh my god, oh my _god,_ Mingi-” Yunho’s entire body was shaking. “You- You’re-” He stammered. “That’s all the way, isn’t it?”

****

“Yeah-” Mingi’s voice was strained now, caught up in a hazy rush that stemmed from the overwhelming feeling of Yunho being so tight, so warm, clamping down around him like he was born to take his cock. “How are you?”

****

“I-” Yunho sounded winded. He brought their laced hands up to his mouth, giving Mingi’s knuckles the softest of kisses, a way to ground himself back in reality. “Full. Feel _full,_ Mingi. You?”

****

“S’really hot.” The answer was instantaneous. “Both in the temperature way and the ‘I am looking down at my boyfriend who’s naked and spread out on his bed with my dick inside of him and it is too hot for its own good’ way.”

****

Yunho rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Thank you for the clarification. Also- Can I ask you a quick something?”

****

“Anything-”

****

“Start moving?”

****

The noise Mingi made bordered on indescribable, certain parts of it having the ability to be classified as inhuman. “Yeah. I can do that. Tell me if it’s too much. Also, I want you to start touching yourself. Wanna see you making yourself feel good.” Mingi watched in amazement as his words were the thing to bring Yunho to the brink of his breaking point, a whimpered ‘okay-’ escaping his lips as he circled a hand around his aching cock. Mingi took a deep breath, readying himself, before slowly - torturously - bringing his hips back. When he started pushing back in, still keeping his pace excruciatingly slow, Yunho let out a choked sound, accompanied by a softly muttered curse. His eyes practically rolled back in his head as he let his hand speed up, but he forced himself to look back into Mingi’s eyes, holding an intense stare.

****

“You’re beautiful, Mingi.” Yunho managed to say through accentuated gasps and moans. “So, so handsome. I love your smile. Your laugh. Everything about you. I love you.” God, Yunho’s eyes were glazed over, the expression on his still smiling face hazy and sated. Mingi wanted to fuck him _dumb_ \- obviously, not now, when they would reach a point where he could. Mingi had been keeping a steady pace, rolling into Yunho slow and deep, all the while Yunho was working himself over at almost double the speed Mingi’s hips were moving. Somewhere along the way - ever since Yunho’s whole body twitched and trembled from one particular thrust, one where the head of Mingi’s cock rubbed firmly against his prostate, putting an overwhelmingly pleasurable pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves - Mingi had switched his angle, determined to keep dragging breathy moans from the back of Yunho’s throat. “Fas- _Fuck,_ Mingi- _Faster,_ please…” So, Mingi did what any sensible person would do in this situation. He complied to Yunho’s request, and he sped up. It wasn’t by much, but it was enough to have Yunho shuddering and wrapping his legs around Mingi’s waist, locking him in, pulling him _closer._ “I’m- Mingi, baby, I’m close-” Yunho’s eyes had closed, his back now arching up off the bed in a desperate attempt to chase the feeling of being so open, so full.

****

“I want you to look at me…” Mingi murmured, driving his hips forward particularly hard on the word ‘me’, drawing a whiny, broken moan out of Yunho. “Remember this forever, see who’s making you feel this good… And see how good you’re making me feel with how you’re taking me so well. See how in love with you I am, all while you’re losing yourself.”

****

“Where the fucking _fuck_ did you learn to talk like that-” Yunho wondered aloud, still not able to control himself enough to open his eyes, too lost in the feeling of Mingi being hot and heavy inside of him.

****

“Uh… Nowhere? I guess I just get really poetic when I’m inside you. I can totally recite more poetry if that’ll get you o-”

****

“Song fucking Mingi, don’t you dare make me lose my boner when I’m about to cum.” Yunho warned, teasingly, opening his eyes to fix Mingi with a playful glare. And there it was, that eye contact Mingi was desperate for. He groaned, using his free hand to knock Yunho’s hand away from his cock. Mingi wanted to be the one to bring Yunho over the edge, wanted to have Yunho focus on nothing else but how good he was feeling. Because his best friend deserved to feel good. Clearly, Yunho wasn’t expecting it, but by god did he welcome it. All at once, everything seemed to be getting hotter, fuller, more intense, every sensation across Yunho’s skin buzzing with electricity. “Please, Mingi, almost there, please, please, _harder,_ one last time, please-”

****

Mingi groaned at Yunho’s near begging, his hips losing their rhythm but stuttering harder into Yunho, each thrust forcing choked off, high-pitched whines to release themselves from Yunho’s mouth. “I love you.” Mingi said, his voice so close to breaking. It sent Yunho over the edge. As he came, he had to fight the - apparently reflexive - urge to close his eyes and throw his head back, instead making unwavering eye contact with Mingi as ropes of white covered his hand and Yunho’s stomach. Yunho had clenched down around Mingi - although it was most likely an involuntary action - and it provided Mingi with a tightness around him that was almost unbearable in the best way.

****

“Mingi,” Yunho managed to choke out through his erratic breathing and whiny, staccato moans and whimpers. “I love you, too.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. Mingi groaned when he came, hips slowing to a halt as he rode out the end of his high, shaking and trembling. He took a moment to look down, look at how fucking debauched Yunho looked, his radiant smile juxtaposing the sin that started just past his collarbones. With their hands still interlocked, Mingi bent down, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Yunho, soft, deep, and slow. The static in the air finally started to settle. When Mingi had stopped feeling all floaty, his senses coming back to him, he leaned up for a moment to slowly pull out of Yunho, catching the slight whines he made. After he was finally out, he rolled the condom off, hissing at the oversensitivity, tied it - thanks again, big sister, for the sex knowledge - and leaned across the bed to drop it into the waste bin next to Yunho’s nightstand. And next? He let his body fall lax against the mattress, rolling over next to Yunho who was still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

****

“You did so well…” Mingi murmured as he buried his head in Yunho’s neck, giving the skin - layered with a sheen of sweat - soft kisses. “So good for me…” Movements slow - lethargic, even -  Mingi propped himself up on his elbows to lean over Yunho to give him a proper kiss, their chests pressing together.

****

“Mingi…” Yunho whined, his arms coming up around Mingi’s body to hold him close. “I’m sticky, you don’t wanna be all over me like this.”

****

“You’ve got a private master bathroom, don’t you?” Mingi asked a sated Yunho, who nodded as he tightened his grip around him - at least as much as his spent muscles would let him. “Then c’mon, we can get up, run a bath, and get all clean and not sticky. And after that we can make ourselves some dinner, or order in, whatever you wanna do. And maybe hang out for a little before I leave.”

****

“Leave?” Yunho questioned incredulously. “This isn’t a one-night stand; you’re spending the night. If you want to, that is.”

****

“I want to. I will.” As a stipulation, he added, “But you gotta come take a bath with me. I’ll carry you.”

****

With the promise of not having to walk, Yunho beamed. “I like how that sounds.” It took a little while for Yunho to push himself up to a seated position, his arms about as strong as jello that’s been left out in the sun. Mingi grinned as he gathered Yunho in his arms, standing up as the boy snuggled in close to his chest.

****

“Did me fucking you really get you this weak?” Mingi asked, genuinely curious, as he made his way towards Yunho’s bathroom.

****

“Oh, shut up.” Yunho mumbled. “Try taking dick your size - as the first time you get fucked, nonetheless - and then come talk to me.”

****

“Yunho, babe, I gotta say that I’m still convinced you have a size kink.” Mingi stated simply. “Also, I don’t know what you’re in the mood for, but I don’t wanna have round two tonight. You look _spent,_ and I’m not gonna allow you to break yourself on my dick.”

****

Yunho huffed as he hit Mingi’s shoulder, although his ‘hit’ was more like a weak little tap. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. And I agree with that. Round two can happen pretty soon, but my body probably won’t be up for another fucking in a few days. Oh! And, uh… Hey…”

****

“Is everything okay?” Mingi stopped for a moment.

****

“I know you’ve never had anything in you before, but, uh…” The next part of Yunho’s question ran together quickly. “Would you consider letting me eat you out sometime in the near future?”

****

Mingi almost dropped Yunho. His mind was currently blank, except for images of Yunho, face covered in spit and lube, lips red and swollen, head buried in between Mingi’s thighs, whining as he licked and sucked at Mingi’s rim. And holy fucking shit, apparently Mingi really wanted that. “I-” His words still hadn’t caught up to his brain. “Yeah. How about this: We go out for pizza after getting clean, stop off the pharmacy or maybe even a sex shop for the proper… uh, _equipment_ we need for prep, and we can do that tonight? I can be your dessert.”

****

“Did-” Yunho looked up at Mingi with an expression that looked like a mix between laughter and disgust. “Please tell me the ‘dessert’ comment was ironic. Please, _please_ tell me that was ironic, Mingi, my god-” Yunho complained through laughter.

****

“It was, don’t worry.” Mingi certified. From his current height, it was easy for Yunho to open the door and hit the lightswitch once they’d gotten to the bathroom, so he did that, not wanting Mingi to let go of him and do it himself. When they were inside, Mingi fixed Yunho with a mischievous grin. “I’m not your dessert. I’m your midnight snack.”

****

“Oh my god-” Yunho tried seeming annoyed, but he just broke out into peals of laughter. “I really don’t know why I love you.”

****

“I’m your best friend! Your bro!” Mingi shouted overenthusiastically, smiling wide. “And I am also your boyfriend. So that last one right there? Yeah, that’s probably why you love me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love yungi hhhhhhhh they're my 3rd favorite ship so im stil ??? about how I hadn't written anything with them as the main ship until now but heyyyy I did it !! I really hope yall liked the plot and ending and slight angst in the middle and also this AU owns my whole heart,, there's wgcta!seongsang and now tdfyss!yungi and it's a fun fun fun time hehehehe~ I have a lot more wips in my docs (all one shots except 2 new aus uwuwuwu) that im hoping to get out as soon as possible. also back to the nsfw content hhhhhhhh big dick mingi is fucking c a n o n and hurting my soul thanks for coming to this ted talk,,, also the sequel to t h i s wasn't supposed to happen but it will eventually...……… basically this 'series' is just a place for me to write about seongsang & yungi in this AU woohoo
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, ATINY!! Get some rest and keep yourselves healthy  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


End file.
